Bilbo Baggins
by LibraryGirl25
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction.  This one is actually based before the Lord of the Rings.  Bilbo has just gotten back to Bag End after his adventure.


_**I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien. All the characters are his. Don't sue me b/c I am a poor college kid.**_

* * *

Bilbo had changed. He no longer was the timid little creature who locked his door at every sound. He had traveled, for what seemed to him, across all of Middle Earth. Not only had he traveled a great distance, he had faced dangerous adversaries and this had changed him. Others noticed his change; he could hear them talking every time he left his cozy hobbit-hole. 

Nothing was the same and the madness he came home to was unbelievable. His things, his home, were violated. His relations (Sackville-Bagginnes) were selling his possessions and taking over his beautiful hobbit-hole. "We thought you were dead," they said in an apologetic tone, but there was no apology in their eyes. The only thing there in those deep pools was malice, hatred, and maybe just a glimpse of fear.

He missed his adventure, well not the actual journey, but the people he met. Poor Thorin, the dragon spell had affected him greatly. From what Bilbo had heard Thorin had fought honorably. On his death bed Thorin had apologized to Bilbo for his harsh treatment. Fili and Kili were also gone. Bilbo was deeply sorrowed about their deaths as well because they were young and still had many years ahead of them.

A small glint caught his attention. The ring he found on his adventure. Gollum's ring, no, _his_ ring and no one else's. What had Gollum called it, his precious, his birthday present? Yes, the ring had gotten him and the dwarves out of many scrapes. It was precious, _his _precious. Already it called to him. He felt empty and week without it around his neck. He already knew the ring was extraordinary. An everyday ring would not turn the wearer invisible. The tricks he would have played if he had had this magnificent ring in his youth, but he was too mature for pranks now.

During all his reminiscing a strange thought appeared in Bilbo's head. He wondered if he would ever go to Rivendell again. He had already been twice, but he would love to see it again. He enjoyed the company of the elves, especially Elrond's. And maybe, just maybe, he would show Elrond his wondrous treasure, his ring. He also wanted to talk to Elrond the "Lore Master" because all hobbits loved talking about the past, especially their own. He imagined talking with the elves for hours and the food! Oh, the glorious food he would consume! Even his cooking was surpassed by that of the elves. There would also be lots of singing and happiness all around him. Yes, he believed his future would be filled with happiness, and hopefully elves.

What Bilbo long the most for was to see his dwarf friends again. He missed their songs, talk, and most of all their companionship. He hoped to see them in the future, but he understood they had more important things to do than to visit a boring little hobbit, in a hole. The dwarves were now working on rebuilding, or rather repairing and cleaning, their mountain home. Also they had to divide that awful, troublesome treasure. All of that treasure was covered with blood, the blood of Thorin's ancestors, the blood of the men of Dale, and the blood shed because at the Battle of Five Armies. Treasure can change people. Bilbo had witnessed it himself and unknown by him he was being changed by a certain treasure himself. The one he also wore on a chain, around his neck.

To have gone "there and back again" would be one of the greatest memories of his life. He hoped his life, at the moment, would be calm because he had all the excitement he could handle for a while. But he still longed for more, more tales of the people who were starting to come and go more often past his home, more adventure, more friends, and more new places. These things he wanted to have in his future, but not now. No, all he wanted now was to sit in his favorite chair, drink, and most importantly, eat his second breakfast.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
